Stolen Virginity
by boredteenager
Summary: Prove to me that you're not gay! Uchiha Sasuke, I dare you... devirginize Haruno Sakura! [sausaku] REWRITTEN
1. The Bet

**Stolen Virginity**

_Boredteenager_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I own a dog. 

**FIRST CHAPTER:**

The Bet

* * *

"Sakura..." She can hear it. That voice. That very familiar voice. It was so sweet and comforting. The voice that understands her. The voice that soothes her.

"Wake up... honey!" Of course who else, her mom. Mrs. Haruno. Although that sweet and comforting voice then is annoying voice now.

"Mom, it's a holiday." She whined. She really needs to sleep or else those disgusting pimples would start popping out everytime she lacks sleep or get really stressed out on stuffs.

"Don't fool me young lady! now get up, you'll be late..." There goes the everyday routine. Her mom calls her name, then wake her up and she would look for a lame excuse and she gets scolding after. Wow.. her life's sure interesting.

She hates this. She's tired and sleepy and tired and sleepy. She didn't get enough sleep last night because of that damn pig. _Damn you Ino! Aaaarrgh! _If it weren't for that pig. She wouldn't be this tired and sleepy and tired and sleepy.

She had just wasted three hours listening to that pig's stupid daydream about her and Sasuke getting married. Having lots and lots of kids, who have dark spiky hair and blue eyes. _I don't care._

_But heck, what are friends for?_

"Sakura!!" Mrs. Haruno called again, this time a little louder. _Damnit._ She assures herself that this day would be a bad day.

"I'm up! Geez... you didn't need to yell..." She muttered the last part. Of course, if she said that aloud she would end up grounded for talking back. Parents these days.. they are so bossy and her mother is a complete nagger. But she still loves her very much.

"Mom, what's this? baked macaroni?" She looked at the icky red thingy on her plate. _Is this suppose to be macaroni?_ _Hellah, it looks like mashed potato._

Her father died three years ago due to a plane crash. Of course, she was completely devastated. She was still thirteen. It was the start of her being a teenager and her dad wasn't there to see her experience puberty.

She was crying hard that time. She doesn't want to go to school and prefer staying in bed whole day. But past is past, she must move on. Or her life wouldn't reach anywhere if she continue to sulk and go rotten in bed.

"It's spaghetti, hon." She heard her mother corrected. _So this is spaghetti. Wow.. new look. _

It's large and sticky... and large and did she mentioned large? Well, she was hungry and so she ate the mashed potato she thought macaroni like spaghetti. Infairness, it tasted really good.

Her father was a great cook. She loves every single food he prepared. Three years ago, she started to stop eating, not that she doesn't liked her mother's cooking, but because whenever she eats.. she remembers her dad. She became really pale and weak.

"Mom! I'm leaving... bye!" She said fixing her hair and ran towards her mother to get her lunch. She looked at the picture on the altar and kissed it goodbye. _Bye daddy._

She was her daddy's little angel. Her daddy really took good care of her and would not let anything or anyone hurt her. Her sickness had gone worse. But she decided to go back to school and eventually die there, not in the house because it would surely hurt her mother.

She was really desperate to see her daddy so soon that although she was so weak, she stayed long under the pouring rain. She was so ready to die that time.

But, a boy came near her holding an umbrella. And infront of all the students in Konoha high, he kissed her. She was shocked. The boy just gave her, his trademark smirk.

She still remembered. His hand was holding her waist tightly and the other caressing her cheek. She never felt so secure and safe. The umbrella had flown into the ground leaving the two of them wet. Hearing the loud cheer from the guys and the high-pitched shriek from the girls, she was brought back to reality and pushed him away.

_"It was my first kiss! You'll pay for this!"_

_"You're too weak to fight me. So run along pinky."_ He walked away with a huge smirk on his lips.

After that day, she was admitted in the hospital for two weeks. She started to eat well and her strength was back. She was becoming healthy. Healthy enough to make that guy pay for stealing her first kiss.

Although, she was thankful that the incident happen. Because it gave her, her second taste of life.

"Be careful. Don't go home too late. Don't be too active, it would strain yourself and--"

"And don't talk to strangers. I know mom... bye!" She kissed her goodbye and took a peek on her lunch. She smiled.. it was her mom's cooking alright.

"Spaghetti?" She asked, it was long slender saucy like spaghetti.

"It's baked macaroni.." Her mom corrected again and fixed her bangs, brushing it away from her eyes. Everytime she does this to Sakura she always says..

"Don't cover your eyes. They're beautiful just like your father's."

"..." She just smiled and waved her goodbye.

"Remember, 7 pm. Your Uncle will be arriving." She didn't reply back. A year ago, her mother met someone.. who resembles _her daddy_. Tall, handsome and has beautiful green eyes.

Of course, her mother was deeply in love with this guy and happily married him. Who would blame her? Even she, herself, was happy to meet this guy. His face brings back beautiful memories.

All of you would really think, _that's good.. wow, it would be really nice, a new family._ Everything went pretty well, except for the fact that this guy already had a daughter from his previous marriage.

Sakura was excited to hear that she would be having a sister. Being an only child, she too desired to have a sister. But heck, her sister.. was a total SPOILED BRATTY SLUT.

She was taller than Sakura by two inches, she was thin and petite. She has long blonde hair and her eyes were also green just like her.

Sakura _**wasn't**_ CINDERELLA. She _**wasn't**_ being molested and beaten by her sister. Infact, her new daddy loves her more than his biological daughter. Maybe, that's why _Jonquille Mori_ was dead jealous of her.

Her name Jonquille is the French word for daffodils. Wow, it's a yellow flower. But whatever her name was, Sakura preferred to call her Mori. Mori might have a CLASSY name but she definitely have a CHEAP personality.

Sakura and Mori were of the same age, but they fought a lot, that's why.. her daddy, sent Mori to boarding school in Hongkong. And it was really an advantage to Sakura. No more SPOILED BRATTY SLUT.

She hurried up to the bus station. "Oh please.. let me make it" She chanted. _I don't want to be late! _Few weeks to go and HELLO SUMMER VACATION, HELLO FREEDOM.

"Thank you!! just in time!!" God is good.. all the time! all the time.. God is good!

She made just in time, it was pretty tiring for a girl with no sleep.. and with dark circles under her eyes. It was also stressful remembering her past, his father, her SPOILED BRATTY SLUT sister and the guy who gave her, her second life. But she wasn't really fond of that guy. _LIAR._

She decided to atleast take a short nap before the train arrive. But heck, a bunch of squeeling and shouting, noisy girls with very very very short skirts disturbed her. _Why are they shouting damnit?_

Maybe President Bush had a short visit in this bus. _Short visit my ass. _Maybe.. it was Muhammad Ali or the all so charming Brad Pit. But she didn't saw anyone.. _that_ famous. _Stupid girls going crazy over nothing._

But well.. being a very curious CUTE girl, she went near the source of the insanity.

_To my surprise, aah okay.. I wasn't really surprise. I saw the great.. the handsome, the youngest billionare, the drop dead gorgeous, the bastard, the jerk, the moron who took my first kiss.._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

"Stupid girls." He muttered grimly. Well, if it weren't for his brother catching him.. gawking er- looking at a certain girl at the mall. He wouldn't be here.. sweating inside a train being ravage by lunatic girls.

It was like this..

_"Why are we here again?" He asked the freaking tall guy that resembles him.. his brother. Uchiha Itachi. Oh, how he hates his brother. He had made his sixteen years a living hell. _

_"I'm finding you a girlfriend." He answered smirking, running his slender fingers on his soft and smooth dark hair. "Besides, it's about time your testosterone comes to play.." He chuckled evilly and Sasuke doesn't like it when he chuckled. _

_"In a shopping mall? What the hell. Besides, _older _brother.. I don't need to find a girlfriend.. girls _voluntarily _come to _me_." He muttered cockily, bringing his two arms at the back of his head._

_"Whatever _little _brother." They really emphasized who's older or whatsoever. But the only thing in Sasuke's mind is that.. _This sucks._ He doesn't like malls.. they gives him the creep. _

_"Itachi-kun!" Sasuke heard a lady with long elegant reddish brown hair waving at Itachi. Heck, he brought him here so he can find some excuse to go to the mall to meet a girl._

_Sasuke glared at him. Comprehending, he smirked and said "I'll be gone for a few minutes only."_

_He was completely bored. They owned most of the malls in Japan. So, coming in a small, not even one fourth the size of their smallest mall, was totally boring._

_Nothing to do, he sat on the bench and observed the people walking.. and glaring to all the girls who squeel his name. Boredom was eating him alive.. when he got a glimpse on Haruno. Haruno Sakura._

_It's a miracle to find her here... __**alone.**__ She always have someone with her whenever she stroll. It's weird too that she wore long sleeves. She doesn't like wearing does._

_**You knew so much about her...**__ It was his inner self. Her skirt is a little too short than usual. _

_That's bad... __**you don't want other boys look at her? You want her all by yourself?**__ he ignored him_self_. What a perverted inner self. He is not like that. __**Yeah right..**_

_"That doesn't mean I care about her or something.." he answered his inner self and before that other side of him argue, he hastily stood up and walked towards Haruno. _Nothing to do.. _so he decided to mess things up._

_But before he could do that.. his great and almighty brother was already infront of him.. grinning like a sadist idiot. _

_"You had a good fuck?" Sasuke hissed getting really annoyed at the way his brother was grinning at him._

_"My little foolish brother found a girlfriend!" he murmured to him excitedly._

And so that's why he end up riding a train BECAUSE his PSYCHOTIC bro told his ALL SO CHEERFUL mom that he's going to fetch HIS GIRLFRIEND with PINK HAIR in the train station.

"Damn brother."

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke... no!!" she cursed loudly, trying her best not be noticed. He gives hell to her everyday, everyday means 24/7! Either he would steal her lunch or ruin her beautiful hair that she spent hours to comb. He even stole her first kiss! Infront of everyone, infront of Konoha High..!

After that day she received death treats from his fans club. It was like.. Haruno, we will eat you alive, chop you merciless, nailcutter you bit by bit! Aaaargh!

"Please, make me invisible. Evaporate me!" She prayed taking refuge from the back of an old woman.

"Eh? Young lady, the train is spacious, go seat there.." The old woman smiled admiringly at the pretty but small girl with long pink hair.

With that everyone look at her. Including.. HIM.

* * *

She sighed, walking along the corridors receiving daggers from Uchiha's fangirls is the least thing she wanted this day. _Oh please let me rest in peace._

She arrived _together.._ TOGETHER.. **together.. **with the jerk. And because of this Uchiha's fangirls have the very reason to skin her alive.

"..." She sighed deeply as she opened her locker. Letters were flying everywhere, love letters and death treats. _I'm pretty popular._ She thought sarcastically.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan" Sakura smiled at the shy white eyed girl. Hinata.

"Morning!" She replied gleefully as Tenten and Ino went near them.

Tenten, Hinata and Ino are her best friends.

Tenten's kind of boyish sometimes and Hinata's very shy and Ino's kinda insane and lunatic especially on the Uchiha-guy but the four of them went pretty well with each other.

"Having a bad hair day? Saku-chan?" Tenten teased. _Saku-chan._

"Don't call me that." She answered laughing, _you don't know the whole of it._

Every single student in the corridor stopped talking, when the power rangers dinothunder came. Heck. That were they are. The teenage mutant ninja turtle, the shohoku team.. hellah. The all famous group, Uchiha's group: Black Wolf Pack. Uchiha got the name from his cousin Xiaolang. But whatever the name, she doesn't care.

They think they're so high they can't be reach. So what if they're sons of the richest billionares in Japan and has tons of money and money and money... er--- money.

The group is compose of Uchiha Sasuke _(with an ego five times the Uchiha wealth), _Uzumaki Naruto _(her best friend back in elementary; still her friend now), _Hyuuga Neji_ (Hinata's paranoid cousin), _Nara Shikamaru _(Ino's neighbor since she was three) _and Sabuku no Gaara _(Someone really scary) _and yah... Rock Lee _(Super thick eyebrow that was head over heels inlove with Sakura)._

BLACK WOLF PACK aka THE BRATZ. Spoiled BRATTY rich drop dead gorgeous billionares. Oh how she hate them. ESPECIALLY.. _especially.._ **especially..** Uchiha.

* * *

"Neh? Teme, you're going out with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked feeling a little jealous. He had a crush on Sakura since they were young.

"No." He said plainly. Nothing's going on between the two of them. It was just plain coincidence that he saw her on the train. Yeah, that's right.. CO-IN-CI-DENCE.

"..." Sasuke heard him sighed deeply. It was a mixed of relief and disappointment. He knew that Naruto had this silly crush on Haruno. But why was he disappointed when he said he wasn't going out with her?

"I never thought I would ever say this.. but maybe you're really gay, teme."

"What the fuck. I'm not gay moron." He said loudly trying not to lose his calm personality. _What the fuck is wrong with this dobe.?_

"But you didn't get a damn on girls when infact they're kissing the ground you walk." Naruto scratched his bright blonde hair.

Sasuke became silent. He's not gay. He's one full hot alpha blooded male. He just find them annoying that's all. He was just waiting for the right girl, who would RESIST him and can see through him.

"Okay!! Prove to me that you're not gay! Uchiha Sasuke, I dare you... devirginize Haruno Sakura in a month!"

"What!?" A girl squeeled behind a bush.

* * *

"What the fuck!?" She shouted, and covered her mouth immediately realizing what just happened. But she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and yelled at the teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"How could you play with my innocence!?" She glared at them furiously. _Naruto! You're so gonna die! They're treating me like some play toy!_

"Haruno? Are you eavesdropping? How troublesome." Shikamaru asked placing his two arms at the back of his head and yawned sleepily.

"No.. I was er--" _Actually yes I am. But it's not my fault!_ She was just dragged here by her PIG BEST FRIEND who is madly in love with UCHIHA. SHE said she's going to give him some FREAKING SPECIAL GIFT. They were just HIDING.. _**NOT EAVESDROPPING**_and _waiting.. __**NOT EAVESDROPPING..**_for the right time.

While she was stuttering the hell out, Sasuke stood up.. his bangs covering his dark eyes.

"Well.. I accept the dare." He brushed off his bangs, WHICH made him looked very HOT, and smirked at her.. challenging her to accept.

"If ever I lose, I would pay each of you with black mercedes benz and a yacht." He spoke STILL looking at her.

"No! You can't do that!" She shouted back. FUCK. **Fuck. **_This was really a very bad day after all. _

"Are chickening out? Pinky?" That. THAT HIT MY **PRIDE. **And what made it worse was the NICKNAME. The fucking nickname. _No one dares to call me that._

_I won't lose to you Sasuke. I won't._

"Fine, let's make a deal too.." She tried not to tremble. All the members of the teenage mutant ninja turtle dinothunder power ranger were looking at her intensely.

_I am Haruno Sakura, I don't back down easily and definitely won't lose to you._

"Uchiha.. If you lose. You'll bow down before me. Be my slave forever!"

"And if you lose.." All of them answered simultaneously except for Naruto and Sasuke.

"You, Sakura-chan, would be an Uchiha property for the rest of your life." Naruto finished for them.

UCHIHA PROPERTY? **PROPERTY? **_**REST of my life?**_What the heck, She already put herself in this trouble.. so why not go on with it? Besides.. _I won't lose my virginity over him. I swore._

"DEAL!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Boredteenager: **Hope you like it. Please review. Reviews inspired me and when I get inspired I update.

**.SHAYVER.**


	2. Bring it on

**Stolen Virginity**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**SECOND CHAPTER:**

Bring it on!

* * *

**Day 1:** _3 weeks and 6 days _remaining.

"Deal!" She exclaimed.

That was the last word he heard from her before she was gone. She stomped off followed by a blonde girl, it was Yamanaka Ino. He knows her because she was an old neighbor of Shikamaru. She's one of his fangirls, he conclude.

_Her slave? no sweat. Besides I'll win for sure._

"Nice one, teme!" The blonde fox boy spoke patting his shoulder with his dirty hand. He was eating Cheesy taco when the whole _I'm gonna devirginize you, so watch out Haruno thing_ happened.

"Keep your dirty hands off me." Sasuke muttered, a bit irritated. His school uniform has some splash of cheesy trailings. _Damn that dobe._

"Uchiha. Black mercedes benz." The white eyed I'm-the-king-of-the-world Hyuuga spoked. He reminded him again. Well, he just have to pull two percent of his monthly allowance. But heck, it wouldn't happen.

"I'm going to win."

"Confident cocky bastard, how troublesome." Shikamaru chuckled taking a sip on his PONTA, a juice drink. He's mind was also floating away when he remembered Ino's face. _Annoying troublesome girl. _

"Betting on a lady's virginity is totally an insult to her part." The thick browed green loving guy mumbled. Lee likes Sakura, everyone knows that. He's just jealous. Because if ever he's on Sasuke's part, he would be twice as excited as Sasuke is.

"Don't care." A rejoinder came from Gaara. He doesn't really care, it was just some girl's virginity. Sasuke smirked. Even though they always contradict with each other. But this time, they were having the same perspective.

They all chuckled seeing Lee pouted in annoyance. _This is going to be a lot of fun and tomorrow is the first day._

* * *

"Playing with my innocence. Fuck them." Sakura grumbled furiously. Why of all people, why her? There are so many girls who would just jump on Sasuke's BED without having SECOND THOUGHTS.

"Although, I'm not that rich, I still have dignity to fight for." She continued mumbling, mixing it with lunatic curses.. now and then. _Just leave me alone!_

She was pretty busy griping in anger when her two other best friends ran towards her.

"Sakura! What happened?" They stated simultaneously. Judging by the look on their faces, they must have heard about the bet, about the conceited Sasuke and about losing her virginity.

Sakura really wanted to cry. But she can't, not infront of her best friends.. it would just worry them. Besides, she's strong. She can pass through this.

"Sakura.. is it true?" Hinata started. She was about to answer when they heard the three monotonous ringing of the bell which signals an announcement for the whole student body.

_Time check is 3:45 p.m. One hour and fifteen minutes before dismissal. Thank you and good--_

They heard the announcer stopped, some whispering from the other line was also heard.

_Announcement. _The announcer paused and continued. _Uchiha Sasuke's bet of devirginizing Haruno Sakura would start tomorrow. Thank you and Good day._

There was an eerie silence, the whole school was miraculously quiet. After listening again to the three monotonous but quicker ringing of the bell. Whispers were everywhere.

_"What a bitch. That's Haruno right?"_

_"Sasuke-kun is mine only!"_

_"I can't take this!! she's so lucky!!"_

Those were jealous whispers from the girls saying different things to her, some were jealous, some admired her and some wanted to kill her. She also heard whispers from the boys.

_"So cool! Sasuke's going to win. I bet my allowance on that. 3000 dollars!"_

_"Haruno won't let that happen. She's a vixen. She's going to win!"_

_"deal!"_

People in her school are rich. They don't really care when it comes to financial matters. This morning she concluded that this was a bad day, and damn right it was.

* * *

"Don't mind them Sakura-chan. You can do it!" The shy Hinata comforted her, her voice were soft and slow but the _You can do it_ phrase she said were full of strength. Sakura just smiled and thanked them for being always there for her.

"Sakura, remember. Even if your hymen is broken. We'll always support you!" Tenten exclaimed holding both her hands. Sakura sweatdropped, even Tenten expected that she's going to lose.

"R-right! A-always.." Hinata placed her hand too.

We were waiting for Ino to give some inspirational advice. But she didn't say anything. She remained passive with her bangs covering her eyes. She was just standing there, staring openly on the shiny floor and was plain quiet.

"Ino? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked taking her hand from the bundle of HANDS. She walked closer to Ino and tried to touched her shoulder but Ino slapped it away rudely.

"Bitch." It was her one word reply. Yes, Ino always calls Sakura a bitch but she always combined it with _forehead _like _forehead bitch_ but never ever as in ever a one word bitch. _Something must be really wrong._

"Why did you agree?" It was her reply. _Are you talking about the bet?_

"Why did you agree on the bet?" She repeated. Sakura doesn't really want to agree, but hell, they were playing with her pride. She wants to prove to the world that even a simple girl like her can overpower the arrogant rich spoiled brats.

"..." She was speechless. She couldn't find the right words to say.

"Ino.. it doesn't matter. Besides, with Sakura's strength, she will _definitely_ win." Tenten defended Sakura, tapping Ino's shoulder in the process.

"So, you're on her side." Ino laughed grimply. _What in the hell is happening right now!?_

"No, it is not that Ino-chan. We're all friends here. Tenten was j-just s-saying that there's nothing wrong with Sakura s-saying yes to the b-bet." Hinata replied back stuttering while looking at Ino's unexplainable expression.

"So everyone's on her side now?"

"..."

"Aah, okay I get it. So that's why you agreed with that bet Sakura, because deep inside you _want _Sasuke-kun all by yourself. YOU know that EVENTUALLY and _obviously.. _he'll WIN. Wow, you just can't wait to have a good fuck with him eh? You're so lucky, Uchiha Sasuke's going to be your first."

"..."

"Oh my god, I'm such a fool. Afterall this years, why haven't I figured it out. You do like him."

"But ino--"

"You're such a bitch. A back stabbing bitch." Ino slapped her. Sakura just stood there trembling, lifting her hand to touch the area where she slapped her. It hurts more emotionally than physically.

"You low class selfish bitch. Wanting Sasuke-kun all for herself. Are you that desperate to have a good fuck?"

"Stop it Ino! What's wrong with you! You know that Sakura isn't like that!" Tenten spoke furiously. Ino just glared at her as if saying, _Am I talking to you_.

"This friendship is over! I hate you!"

The moment she left, Sakura just can't stop her tears from falling. It have been long since she felt this kind of pain. And hell it hurts.

_I hate myself..._

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He acted so brave in front of his friends, assuring to them that hell he's going to win.. but deep inside he wasn't completely confident. Sakura's totally unexpected. She must be small and fragile, but she has the strength to resist him.

He's going to lose his whole year allowance if he doesn't devirginize her in a month. _Damn!_

"Oi, you're spacing out? What's on your mind?" A voice coming from the kitchen came, his brother. His NOSY big brother.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke replied harshly. Pushing the buttons on the remote to switch the channel from one to another.

"Yeah right. I know you too well, brother. Besides, we've have been brothers for like FIFTEEN YEARS."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course, it was fifteen years of living hell. Itachi gains pleasure from Sasuke's embarrassing moments. And damn, no one or nothing would make him tell Itachi what's in his mind or he wouldn't hear the last of it. NOTHING.. yeah. **Nothing!**

_Nothing.._

* * *

"Well, I need to devirginize this girl in a month." _Stupid brother._ Sasuke END UP telling him the whole story about the bet.

"Devirginize? What a word." Itachi teased chuckling a little. His, fifteen year old almost sixteen in a month, little brother is growing up.

"If I lose, I'll be spending my whole year allowance for the consequences."

"It's not bad. Not bad at all." Itachi muttered flipping the pages of the magazine he was holding. _OH, wow 36-24-36.. nice vital signs._

"Not bad? I'll die due to starvation." He said furiously, trying his best to stay calm and not act like a fool infront of his almighty big brother. Although, he can just ask his grandfather for money. He can give Sasuke thrice the allowance he gets per year.

But if ever, his mom heard about this. He would be grounded for a YEAR. For the crime of taking advantage of HIS grandfather's KINDNESS. _Whatever mom, he's not even your father._

"Therefore, more allowance for me." Itachi concluded tossing the magazine and taking another one.

"..."

"What's the consequence by the way?"

"First, I'll give the boys yachts and cars. Second, I'll be her slave."

"Define slave? As in sex slave?" Itachi laughed evilly. _What a perverted brother._ Itachi had been close friends with Kakashi. Heck, he spend all his money collecting those pornographic magazines.

"Fuck up bastard." Sasuke cursed inwardly. Itachi laughed louder.

"So what do you get if she lose?" Itachi said eyeing him with his red eyes. Everytime he gets excited, his sharingan activates.

"She'll be mine." With that answer. The two of them got silent, comprehending the pleasurable possibilities of the said price. _I'll have her.. FOREVER. _Oh how, he loves this part of the bet.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Itachi asked, very annoying, so immature. To think he's way older than Sasuke.

"..." He paused remembering the incident at the mall. Sasuke blushed a little, so little that someone should use a microscope to see it. But with Itachi, nothing is invisible.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND from the MALL!" _He definitely has a good memory._

* * *

"So my baby has a girlfriend." Mrs. Uchiha pouted with teary eyes. Her baby is definitely growing up.

"No, I don't have any mom." Sasuke glared at Itachi as if saying "You and your oversize mouth."

"He's lying." Itachi told her mom. _Damnit._ Mrs. Uchiha squeeled and hugged Sasuke tightly. She gets really excited whenever her two _babies _HAVE girlfriends.

With his mom starting to storytell her experiences with their dad. Sasuke made a very lame excuse and hurriedly went out to have some fresh air. _Maybe a walk in the park will do._ Any minute now, Mr. Uchiha would be arriving and would know about his so called girlfriend. _It would be a total disaster._

As he was walking slowly, feeling the cool breeze of the night. He heard someone crying.. It was a girl with pink hair.

_Sakura?_

* * *

"Stupid life." She was so mad at herself. Ino was mad at her.

"Oi." It was a simple greeting from someone who's very familiar to her. Oh.. yeah. _Uchiha Sasuke._ She gave him a death glare, signalling him to back off or he'll experience castration pain.

"Go away!" She spatted madly. She doesn't need anyone. She wants to be alone.

"I own this park." She looked at the sign. It says Uchiha property. _God, is there any place here in Japan which is not own by the Uchiha's?_

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving." Sakura wiped her tears away and stood up, walking away. Sasuke, on the other hand, had the urge to grab her by the wrist and ask her what's the problem.

"Why are you crying?" He just blurted it out bluntly.

"Why do you care anyway?!"

* * *

"Sakura honey! Time to get up!" She heard her mom called from behind the door. For the first time, she didn't argue. She's too tired to argue. So she just fixed herself for school.

"I must be strong!" She cheered herself up. Trying to put some concealer to lessen the puffiness of her eyes due to excessive crying. _Wow.. whole day crying._

It was like the usual events when she go to school. She hurriedly went to her locker.

_Eh? Nobody's here. Where are they?_ _Maybe I'm too early. No, it couldn't be.._

"It's already 7:45. Maybe I'm late! Nope... classes start at 8." She scratched her pink hair. The usual day she thought was now very unusual. _What's going on._ Nobody was lurking around the corrider. The school was completely deserted._ Maybe it's a HOLIDAY._

She then saw a guy. She went to him hurriedly but he was too fast for her to catch up.

"Hey waait! Where's the others??" She tried to run after him although he was already out of sight. She panted heavily when someone pulled her.

The events were too fast. The next thing, she was inside a janitor's closet making out with the most handsome and hottest guy in the campus. And also the JERKEST.. who else? _**UCHIHA SASUKE.**_

_Help me!! _

* * *

**Boredteenager: **_Wow what a day!_ Done rewriting.! Thank you very much for the reviews! I love you all! Please review! I love to hear your comments! Please! 


	3. Play house

**Stolen Virginity**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**THIRD CHAPTER:**

Play house!

* * *

**Day 2:** _3 weeks and 5 days _remaining.

_Help me!_

His tongue was slowly asking for entrance. Sakura didn't let him enter. _Who is he to do this to me?_ Well, yeah. He was JUST _**THE**_** Uchiha Sasuke.**_How ironic._

Sasuke pushed his body closer to Sakura's. Her round breasts were pressed dangerously close to his chest. She could feel the sweats of their bodies becoming one as they continue this sensual session. Sakura tried her best to resist him.. and pushed him away as fast as possible.

She doesn't know HOW LONG she can _RESIST __**him.**_

_Shit. Am I this weak?_

"Sasuke.. aaah. Pleease.. stop.." She begged. She felt really disgusted with herself, because a part of her wanted to feel more.

Sasuke didn't listen and continued his _**work.**_He pushed her harder on the wall, not letting her breathe. His left thigh rubbed against the portion between her legs feeling her getting really wet.

Sakura's tears were staying at the side of her eyes, ready to fall. She tried her very best not to cry. She's not _that weak._ She maybe weak physically but not emotionally and she'll prove it to him. She placed herself in this trouble so she must faced it till the end. _I don't want to cry. I __**must not **_**cry.**

_Crying is something babies do. I'm not a baby anymore.. I'm not.._

"Sasuke-kun.. please stop.. aahh." Her words were mixed with her sensual moans, making Sasuke very proud of himself.

Sasuke left her swollen lips to nibble the skin on her neck. He sucked it gently and licked it every after he left bruises on her. _Oh how can I explain this mom?_ He went lower and suckled her collar bone hard, making her bend forward.

She could feel him smirking.. because he knew that he was slowly taking the control. Her resolve was slowly slipping out. Her mind says _**no**_BUT HER BODY says _**yes**_ to the pleasure.

"Aaaah.."

He pressed his erected groin on her wet part, making her moaned his name out loud. With this, Sasuke pressed his mouth back to hers as she continue to fight back. He held her face in place and roughly inserted his tongue.

She felt so depressed. She was living a normal life few days ago.. and now? She's with _him.. making out._

His tongue moved expertly on hers. Marking every part of her mouth.. **HIS.**

_Mine._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was possessive. She can tell with the way he held her firmly, the way he kissed her roughly and the way he slowly marked her his possession.

Her mind and body were slowly agreeing with each other. She felt the urge to give in. To be intoxicated with his kisses. His boyish scent was making her very dizzy. Her knees were extremely shaking as his hands troubled from below her waist, touching the curvacious body of hers, up to the side of her breast.

His hands on her breasts, massaging them startled her. It was so damn good, she can't help thanking him for the pleasure. Sasuke moved his head lower and lower.. to the point that his head was dangerously close to her breasts.

Sasuke licked the fabric separating his mouth from her ample breasts. And with this, Sakura woke up from wonderland and started to realize reality.

_What the fuck am I doing!?_

"Fuck! Eat dogshit asshole!" She kicked his knee really hard. Thank goodness it wasn't the balls for that kick would definitely destroy Sasuke's future of having little Uchiha's.

Sasuke groaned painfully. _Serves you right, Jerk!_ She then had the opportunity to run outside but was caught by two strong arms.

"Let go of me.. damnit!" She tried to pry him off her. But he so strong and his sensual scent was making her weak.

"Sakura, I'll let you go for now. But remember, what an Uchiha wants.. an Uchiha gets." He whispered huskily in her ears making her blush. She could also feel his bulging member pressed hardly on her back.

Her back was pressed firmly on his very lean chest and his two strong arms were preventing her from moving. He then kissed her neck one last time and let her go.

Her tears fell without her knowing. She ran as far as she can, away from her captor.

* * *

"Shit." Sasuke mumbled and rested his back on the cold wall, which was the wall where he pressed the helpless Sakura few minutes ago. He can't really believe what he just did.

The events were so fast. As if time stopped. Yes, he did plan this making out session last night, of course with the help of Naruto. But, he didn't really expect to end up like this. To have the feeling of _wanting_ her **again**.

The plan perfectly went well, from the deserted corridor to the janitor's closet. But he never expected that this plan would go _perfectly __delicious_

He was nervous at first, but he would never admit that. He was nervous of doing things to a little girl. So innocent and naive. Yes, he had played with many girls and even slept with some of them. But Sakura was different.. and he's afraid that if he starts.. he _couldn't_ stop.

His plan was to kiss her and prove to her that she's going to lose. But the time he pressed his mouth on her pink full lips. He was carried away.

She was sweet. Her taste was like of chocolate and wine. Totally addictive and intoxicating. She's like a drug, that when you start tasting.. YOU CAN'T STOP _**craving.**_

Yes, for the first time. He doesn't know how to control himself anymore. He just couldn't stop.. until he explore every single part of her. Yes, he was insane. He was insane of fucking her senselessly.

* * *

She heard the first bell. _I don't care if I'm late. I need to go to the bathroom._

She pushed the door open and hurriedly went straight to the mirror to examine herself. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Oh my god."

She looks like she just had sex. Her hair was seductively messy. Her eyes, were slightly swollen from the tears. Her lips were also swollen. They were now deliciously red and pouty. She can see bruises on her wrists.

_Oh my god. I hate you Sasuke, you jerk!_

She turned the faucet on and washed her face with water. It was so cold and refreshing unlike few minutes ago where it was _**so hot**_.

She looked at herself again. She could see red marks near her ears down to the valley of her breast. Her blouse isn't straight anymore and almost all the upper buttons were undone. She took the opportunity to clean herself and place some concealer on her hickeys.

Whenever she look at those large red spots, that were starting to turn purple, she remembers the way his tongue move in a very expert manner. It was like.. _**sensually**_ scary.

"Be strong Sakura. You can do this!" She sighed deeply and proceed to her classroom.

* * *

He entered the room quietly and all eyes were on him, as usual.

"..." He glared at every single girl who stares at him as if saying.. _Stare and you die._ The girls quickly divert their gaze to someone else or something else.

"Well..?" Naruto spoke impatiently, he wanted to know the details.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied with his usual stoic place. He sat on his desk with his head resting on his hand. His other friends went near him asking the same question.

"Well..?" Neji asked curiously. His face though emotionless, his white eyes did show curiousity and eagerness.

"I let her go." He stared at the open window and watched a couple snoggling under a huge cherry blossom tree. He then remembered the events which made his groin react.

"Oh, reminiscing something?" Shikamaru spoke as he notice Sasuke's body tense up, showing that he was thinking of something perverted.

"Whatever." He said glaring at him. They knew him too well.

"But neh? Sasuke, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto scratched his head as he scanned his eyes around hoping to catch something pink. But nadda. zero. zit.

"..." He didn't reply. He just buried his head with his hands and closed his eyes for awhile. And something hit him.. now comprehending what Naruto had just said.

_Where is she?_

* * *

Sakura slowly went inside her room, hoping that her teacher won't notice her being super late.

"Ms. Haruno? Tell me. Why are you late?" The lady teacher looked at her angrily. She was mad at her for being late and for disturbing her class.

Sakura tried to look for an _appropriate_ answer.

_Ma'am I'm sorry I was late, I was JUST __**making out **__with __**Sasuke **__in the Janitor's closet.. _She thought grimly, of course she couldn't say that. She would be sanctioned for doing indecent behavior in the campus.

"Ma'am er-" She mumbled some things.. about books and projects and bells. She was totally nervous. Suddenly, a loud cough was heard.

"Ehem." It was Naruto trying to catch her attention.

She looked at Naruto then to Sasuke. Sasuke just look at her straight and without any expression. She just nodded with a pink shade on her cheeks.

"You're excuse, Ms. Haruno. Now take your seat."

* * *

"Listen class. This would be the last project for this quarter. Two weeks from now is your quarter exam then graduation. This is a very important project. You can't graduate without passing this _project._" The lady teacher said repeating the project in every sentence she constructed.

"You would be living in a house assigned to you. By pair of course, but for each house there are five pairs assign, making it ten people in each house. You'll be acting like parents, a doll would be given to you and you SHOULD take **care OF IT.**"

"What!?" Everyone doesn't like the idea.

"Yes. One week. You are given a week to finish this project. We already asked for you parents' approval, and technically they agreed with the school terms. Here's the application forms and the birth certificate of the child."

She paused and cleared her throat to silence the noisy mob.

"I'll be the one to choose the pair."

* * *

Sakura prayed inwardly. _Please not __**him. PLEASE **__not HIM. Please not SASUKE! I beg you Lord! _

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Matoko Suni and Misuka Aya."

"Hyuuga Neji and Kunai Tenten."

"Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." There were other names called. Lots of it. Sakura was having a mental block and Sasuke's and her name weren't called yet. _God, not him please._

"Haruno Sakura and.." _Please not him! Please not Sasuke!_

"Kurusaki Ichi-- wait a minute." The teacher paused. Sakura smiled brightly her partner would be Kurusaku Ichi something and NOT Uchiha Sasuke! _Shine on baby! Smile my only star!_

Sakura saw Sasuke stood up and walked towards her teacher.

He whispered something on her ear, which she end up blushing because of their closeness. Yuck, even old women are madly attracted and inlove with him.

He handed something to her hand and gave her the cutest smirk he had that could melt the sun's core. All the girls squeeled, even her of course _inwardly_. She had the urge to squeel out loud on how cute Sasuke was.

With his hands on his pockets, he walked outside the room. The lady teacher hastily crumpled the so called paper and placed it on her pocket. _Wait.. that. That's money!_

"Oops. Sorry corrections."

_"Haruno Sakura paired with... Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

**Boredteenager: **Totally rewritten and I hope you love it. More details added! Thank you, please give more comments! Lots and lots and lots and lots of comments!

**REVIEW -shayver-**


	4. Nyakization

**Stolen Virginity**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**FOURTH CHAPTER:**

Nyakization...Nyak Nyak.

* * *

_"Haruno Sakura paired with... Uchiha Sasuke"_

Sakura wanted to scream and jump down from a fifty-story building while shouting _I can fly_! Heck, god really is annoying her and HE, Sasuke Uchiha, IS _**god**_.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You haven't move an inch since the Lady Teacher's announcement about the project 30 minutes ago.." Hinata asked her with a worried look on her face.

_30 minutes ago.. wow. _It took her THAT long to recover from the **INTENSIVE shock.**Sakura tried her best to give her a sincere smile.

"I am okay.. really. I was er-- shock a _bit.."_ It was the understatement of the year. She was one hundred and ONE percent shock! She was totally, completely and any word which is synonymous to totally.. shock.

_Damn you.. you spoiled brat! I'm so so so so mad! Aaarrggh!_

"Okay? So, let's pack our things together!" Tenten exlaimed loudly.. as in VERY LOUD, too loud for her own good.

"Please.. ten. Don't shout. I can hear you pretty clearly." She muttered. Tired. Tired. Tired. The words repeated in her head.

Damn life.. so tiring. _Kissing is so tiring.. Making out is so tiring.. er what about having sex?_ She hit her head to wake her up of the thought of her having sex with him. ERASE. ERASE. ERASE.

* * *

"Nice one teme.." Naruto cheered excitedly.

"Awesome. Uchiha." Neji complimented for the first time. And guess what? He had actually said something nice. What Sasuke did must really impressed him.

"Neh? Sasuke.. don't treat MY Sakura-san as if she's a toy." Lee, who is obviously truly, madly and crazily in love with Haruno was a bit offended on what Sasuke had just did.

"Shut up. Thickbrow. If you're in my shoes, I bet you would be twice as excited to have her in bed." Sasuke spatted glaring at Lee's brow. _So annoying._

"You're definitely BECOMING more manly now." Naruto laughed loudly, it was an insult.

"I'm not gay." Sasuke said simply. For the nth times, Sasuke Uchiha is not gay.

"Really? Really?" He looked at him as if challenging him again in another bet.

"REALLY. I can devirginize Haruno in a week." Sasuke said subconsciously.. the dobe was definitely getting on his nerve and he wasn't even thinking first before he says something.

"Deal!" Naruto grinned cheekily. "Let's just see."

"I assure you, I can."

_

* * *

_

**DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.**

"Time sures fly really fast. Recess is so short. Why not make recess a major subject?" Tenten whined like a pig, which reminds Sakura of Ino. She really did miss her.

They hadn't talk for two days now. They were friends for so long, and Sakura never thought that a boy would come between them and ruin their most treasured friendship.

And worst part of it, the boy who is the cause of all of this was the jerkest in the campus. But heck, he was also the hottest.

Sakura do admit that she finds him really really really hot. She had a crush on him for a long time now. But because she's taking care of her friendship with Ino. She tries to hide this SO CALLED feelings. Besides, it IS JUST a childhood CRUSH.

And everyone had a crush on him. So no big deal.

But then again.. _I hate him now_.. she hates him like hell. He's like a freaking tapeworm.. an obligate intracellular parasite, a virus. _Er-- Biology exam is clouding my mind.._

Just looking at his face, makes her wanna puke in disgust.

_"Yeah right."_

'Is that you, guardian angel?'

_"Sucker, of course not. I'm well __**you**__."_

'Ooh, nice I'm talking to myself.' She thought grimly, she must be out of her mind.

_"Yes you are. Besides, let's stop the chitchat and start accepting the fact that you like or even love Sasuke-kun"_

'You sure it's a fact? Or is it a mere opinion of YOURS. I don't have feelings for Sasuke. PERIOD."

_"What about the weird fetish of yours of having a picture of him under your pillow?"_

'IT was just a silly crush. NO BIGGY."

_Whatever girl. You're not a good liar._

Sakura was pretty busy rambling with her innerself, or simply busy talking TO HERSELF that she didn't notice someone approaching near her. _SO near _that they bump on each other.

She looked up oh so ready to say sorry, when she came face to face with the coolest guy on earth.

_Kingkong._

"Watch where you're going. Haruno." Sasuke looked at her smirking, not even bothering extending his hand to help. _What a total immature jerk!_

"You're such a gentleman." She smiled sarcastically as she brushed the dust off her clothes. She stood up and walked passed him immediately, not realizing Sasuke's oh so widen smirk.

"Wait a minute Haruno." He said huskily near her ear. She was, gently pressed on the cold wall.

She was breathing heavily as Sasuke trailed some kisses on her neck making her moan a little. Sasuke's junior who was completely enjoying the feeling, hardened.

Sakura could really feel Sasuke's junior pressing on her. _You can't fool me twice, asshole._ She thought grimly.

"..." Instead of punching him, she smiled sweetly almost seductive. She traced one hand on his jaw and the other hand held Sasuke's right hand to sensually guide it in exploring her body. From her waist up to the portion just under her breast.

Sasuke cupped one breast expertly and kissed her slowly which she returned smirking. Sakura was just waiting for the right time to kick the shit out of him. _He's starting to let his guard down._

She moaned loudly and blushed as Sasuke's hand went inside her blouse (uniform). Sakura just can't help herself from liking the pleasure he's giving her.

"Sakura." He murmured huskily.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a teasing tone.

"Of course, who wouldn't? You suck up bastard!" And then she hit him, hard. Really hard on the part where it hurts the most. His face was expressionless but his eyes showed pain.

_Awesome, bull's eye._

* * *

That really hurts. But because of relentless training he had withstand the pain of swollen balls. Yeah, but it still did hurt.. _a lot._ However, he will never admit that. NEVER.

Sasuke thought grimly, _Complicated._ Sakura Haruno is very complicated. Too complicated to manipulate very easily. The last time in the janitor's closet, he was in control. He had made her beg. But he doubt that it would be as easy as before.

Sasuke sat down to his usual place at the end portion of the room near a window. _Boring._

Everyone's present, even Haruno. At the corner of his eyes, he examined her.. her body to be specific. PETITE. SMALL. SHORT. Yes, she was short. About 5 foot and 3 inches. Sasuke was a 6 footer. BUT she is really cute and innocently seductive.

_Nice._

He continued to stare at her, now openly when their lady teacher, who keeps sending him love letters, spoke.

"I will now announce the five pairs to live in House 402.. then so on. So please listen carefully. I will only read it once and I'm not going to repeat it."

"Teacher? Isn't it a bit crowded to have five pairs in one house?" A boy asked.

"No silly, of course not. It's a two-story house. A big house. Besides it's safer and would also lessen the possibility of each partners doing something inappropriate. Do you agree with me?"

"Yes, teacher." They all replied, except for Sasuke and Neji, like a six year old child holding a balloon, sucking a lollipop and just saw his mommy's undies which is disgustingly colored red and black poka dotted tong.

"Okay now, I'll start."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Neji and Kunai Tenten."

"Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru."

"Rock Lee and Tayamana Anko."

"and.. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

Therefore, Sakura conclude that she was redundant and it was freaking day. Yamanaka Ino and Tayamana Anko with her in the same house with Sasuke Uchiha as her partner means world war INFINITY.

* * *

Her day was completely a mess. At dinner, her mom asked her about the huge red marks on her neck and even just above her breast.

"Mosquito bites." Her excuse was pretty lame but her mom believed her. _You're as gullible as ever mom._

She was really nervous at first, her heart beat really fast. She was so afraid to answer her mom. She just can't say..

_'Guess what? I had the most awesome making out session with the coolest guy in the Campus. Sasuke Uchiha remember him? The future heir of the Uchiha corporation. Wow, he touched me in places never touched before. HE even french kissed me. Isn't it wonderful? We should have a party! Yay!'_

_How sarcastic._

After some necessary preparation like brushing her teeth and having a shower, she reached her bed and quickly drifted off to a terrifying slumber.

* * *

She didn't notice that it was morning already. It felt like she just had a 3-hour sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes slowly. _Unusual. I felt really cold. Ice age?_

She scanned the room. It was BLUE. Never in her life would she wanted her room BLUE. No way! She rubbed her eyes some more and scanned the floor. She saw her the skirt and the blouse of her uniform. Her panty and bra were scattered together with her clothes.

_Oh my god! I'm naked!_

She moved hastily and heard a groan beside her. There was a boy who was equally naked. He was fuckingly handsome with his messy dark raven hair and dark onyx eyes.

Reality sinks in.

_"Sasuke? What are you doing here? and Why are you __**NAKED!?**__"_

* * *

**Boredteenager: **You'll know what happened next chapter... Thank you very much for reading my fic...!! Malambaburn!

**review -shayver-**


	5. Chaos

**Stolen Virginity**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**FIFTH CHAPTER:**

Chaos

* * *

**Day 3:** _3 weeks and 4 days _remaining.

_"Sasuke? What are you doing here? and Why are you __**NAKED!?**__"_

Sakura saw him opened his eyes slowly to look at her strangely. _God, he looks hotter even early in the morning.._ She stopped herself from daydreaming and continued to glare at him.

"You're asking me an obvious question." Even early in the morning, he is still as arrogant as ever. He closed his eyes again showing that he's really tired and needed some sleep.

"Uchiha! Don't tell me we HAD _sex?"_ She whispered the sex part. Sakura poked him hard on the side. _Annoying bastard! Don't sleep! I need answers!_

"Yeah.." He said tiredly and turned his back on her.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you, Sasuke. This is not happening!" She poked him again, this time a little bit harder than the previous one.

Sasuke faced her groaning and looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Sakura. Go to sleep. We had a great night. So sleep." He commanded. But then stopped with his lips curling into his trademark smirk which indicates he had something _naughty_ IN HIS MIND.

"Or maybe.."

Sakura gave him the "WHAT LOOK".

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he hovered on top of Sakura pressing his equally naked body. Sakura could feel his member pressed on hers. Her legs were slightly apart as Sasuke continued to rub his junior making her moan his name out loud.

"Another round. I mean." Sasuke whispered huskily near her ear while sucking her neck moving downward until he reached her pink, erected nipples.

As much as she LOVE and WANT the feeling she's receiving. She still wants EXPLAINATIONS! How come they end up doing _**it!?**_Why can't she remember anything!?

"Sasuke, stop!" Sasuke obediently stopped as he sucked her breast one more time and looked at her.

"..."

"Am.. Am I? Am I totally devirginized?" She gulped, her face turned awfully red as Sasuke's naughty hands touched the part between her legs.

"Of course you are." Sasuke said a little irritated. Why not let him continue touching her. More touching, less talking. Just like what they did last night. The louder the moan and scream, the better.

"This CAN'T BE _happening!"_

"Too bad. It just did." Sasuke smirked and captured her swollen lips.

"Haruno. You're officially an Uchiha Sasuke property." He chuckled slightly as he plunged his tongue unto hers.

"Nooooo!"

* * *

"Nooooo!!" She woke up with large dropped of sweats. _Shit! Cruel dream! _It was so real! The scenes, Sasuke's voice and Sasuke's body. _Fuck!_ Even his member feels so real. _God, so so scary!_

She examined herself. _Clothes check, nakedness check, No Sasuke check._ She sighed in relief. Thank goodness, she wasn't devirginized. Her hymen is still intact.

_It was just a dream._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes.._ A voice entered her mind.

_Who's that? Cinderella._

The voice didn't answer back. It was a good thing, or else she would be talking to herself again. She hurriedly stood up looking at the time. She had difficulty because her feet were still wobbly from the night's dream.

His hands around her body. His lips against hers. It was so real. She sighed. _The kisses and make out sessions are disturbing me._

She looked at the calendar. It was two days since the bet. _3rd day it is._ She groanded loudly. Too many events in just a short period of time. She lost her best friend. She made out in the janitor's closet. Wow. Nice life.

_This is going to be a tough day.._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke ate his breakfast silently. He was slightly happy due to Itachi's absence. Itachi is one hell of a brother. He's a nosy fuck up brother who bothers him to hell. He would start asking questions about Haruno and everything would be a complete mess.

"Oh! Sasuke, brotherhood of mine." _I'm adopted._ Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of all people why him? Sasuke Uchiha deserves a nice life free from brothers with names spelled I-T-A-C-H-I.

Sasuke scowled at the moment he saw Itachi's face.

"Judging by your look. You ARE _happy_ to see me." Itachi chuckled slightly.

"Drown." Was the only word he wanted to do to Itachi. He is really really annoying.

"So you want to go to the beach? Well it's okay for me, but maybe next time, I need first to have a little chitchat with you brother." He sat at the chair just infront of Sasuke, and stared at him like he was an alien.

"Did you have a rough night with Haruno?" He asked teasingly. _I wish._ Sasuke thought unconsciously, remembering the times he touched her in places never been touched by anyone before.

"..."

"You're so slow. Well, don't worry. You're an Uchiha. You'll have her soon." Though they don't really like each other that much. Itachi Uchiha is a very supportive brother.

"I know." Sasuke murmured and took his bag hastily.

Sasuke arrived in school very early. Bored, he stared outside waiting for classes to start.

"Uchiha!" Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Gaara called out.

"The dobe?"

"Late." Shimkamaru said boredly as they encircled their chairs around him with the stoic but kinda excited faces. They do want to know if Sasuke had hit the bull's eyes.

"..." Sasuke didn't react. _Why am I not surprise?_ Naruto was always late. Sometimes, later than usual.

"I heard Naruto knows how to devirginize Haruno." Neji stated. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"Tenten! Hinata!" Sakura called as the two of them stood under a cherry blossom tree. It was their favorite past time. It was hers and Ino's favorite. It was the place where the two of them first met.

"Thanks for waiting." Sasuke panted and gave them each a smile. She was late, the stupid dream made her late.

"No probs." Tenten answered pulling Sakura's hand and signalling her to go to their rooms.

"Bitches." Sakura rolled her eyes. The prostitute from a cheap bar, the bitch who fell from heaven sixty-nine times: Tayamana Anko.

"Your face is disgusting, Haruno. It ruins my morning." She chuckled glaring at Sakura. _Ooh, I'm so scared._ Sakura thought furiously. She do hope that her blue eyeballs pop out.

"Me too." Sakura answered plainly and continued to walk. Sakura smirked seeing a glimpse of Anko's scowled face. It was an indication that she isn't happy with her reply.

"Haruno, I want to introduce someone very important to you." They stopped and looked at Anko.

"Ino."

_Ino!? What the hellah?_ Ino was wearing a pink and white jersey with large bold letters: THE BITCHES. She had joined their group.

"Sakura? Nice to meet you. I'm happy to see you again, besides you are really special to me. A special backstabbing boyfriend snatcher BITCH." Ino said those harsh words. Sakura was greatly hurt as she examined Ino.

She was wearing thick make-up. Too thick for her own good. She wears the same socks, same bracelets, same necklace and same underwear er-- same lip balm.

"What happen to you, Ino?" Tenten shouted, she was also affected with Ino's sudden transformation.

"She had changed for the better." Anko replied, Ino just laughed together with them. Even her laugh was the same with hers.

"Anko! I'll.." Sakura stuttered. She was so so mad.

"You'll what Sakura?" Ino spoke. Sakura's body becomes numb. She couldn't move, she was so angry. What is happening with her life. She wants her previous life back. She doesn't want this.

"Oh, I get it. You'll run to your Sasuke-kun, give him a good fuck and tell him to demonish us?" She walked closer, her face was just few inches away from Sakura's.

"..."

"Well, too bad Sakura. Sasuke-kun's mine."

* * *

"I'm here!" _About time. _Sasuke thought grimly. The dobe was half an hour late.

"You're late." Neji stated stoicly.

"It doesn't matter, besides I have this." Naruto showed them a piece of paper with writings on it. The hand written was awful and it was unclear.

"I had researched this in the internet." Sasuke read the title. _"How to devirginize and experience hardcore sex with virgins."_ Naruto smiled brightly, very proud of the work he had done.

"You're good." Gaara complimented for the first time in his sixteen years of living in this world.

"Well, I found this on www (dot) kakashi (underscore) gai (underscore) iruka (underscore) jiraiya (underscore) devirginization (underscore) hardcorekindofway (dot) com." The sound of it made Sasuke scowl. It was the same website he and Itachi opened and the information there were totally...

"Stupid." Gaara took his compliment back. He had entered that site before and it was totally, he repeat, STUPID.

"First, get the girl you want to devirginize in a secluded place." Naruto read what was written on the paper.

"That doesn't work. Uchiha had done it already."

"No, not JUST in the _janitor's closet._ It must be unique.. very unique." Naruto snickered evilly. He did his homework very well.

"So what's in your mind?" Sasuke asked.

"The enchanted place is the.."

"Class, good morning! Settle down. We will be having a tour around your houses, so fall in line people!" The teacher butt in not letting Naruto finish his statement.

"Pair up! By two's Each according to the pairings I had assigned. Hurry up!" Sasuke boredly walked outside and came face to face with his oh-so beautiful partner.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop glaring at Sasuke as the two of them walked along the corridors until they arrived in their assigned houses. _Woah! humongous!_ It was big beautiful house.

"Don't go without your partner." The teacher reminded. _Oh yeah, my partner. _Sakura turned her head a little to look at him but he was gone.

"Where's that asshole. Well, I care not of him." Sakura proceeded, she was so preoccupied that she didn't see large rock in front of her.

_Ouch! It hurts._ She prayed to the Lord to make it a secret. It was very embarrassing.

"Polka." Her blood pressured rised hearing the annoying voice of jerkest person in the whole world. She sighed and started to get up. No one hear her prayers, alright.

"Jerk." She gave him her fiercest glare.

"Polka." He repeated. _Wait Polka? Don't tell me.._

"You haven't seen my panties right?" Sakura asked furiously, her face was very red. She can't even look straight at Sasuke.

"Nope." He answered boredly but then was replaced by his trademark smirk. "Nope, I didn't see your polka dotted panties." He chuckled and went inside the house hastily.

"Aaargh!"

* * *

He loves it when she gets annoyed. _Cute and seductive._ Other than that, he was thinking about Naruto's plan. He wouldn't admit it but he was kinda excited.

Which place would be so perfect? _dark and wet._

Flashes of possible scenes of her moaning in ecstasy as he thrusts hard. This caused his pants to tighten. _Damn hormones._

The tour was boring, Sasuke sighed. He needs some entertainment. He decided to take a peek on _his future _Sakura. She too was also bored. _Where are the boys?_

It was getting late. The next thing, he heard noises and everything turned to dark. He tried to adjust his eyesights but it was really too dark.

"Shit blackout." Sasuke heard the little girl with pink hair beside him cursed. He was half assuming that the blackout was part of Naruto's plan.

Not seeing anything, Sasuke rested his body on the cold hard wall; he could feel and hear Sakura doing the same.

"Weird.." She spoke, Sasuke didn't reply.

"Hey bastard, talk." Sakura commanded, it was obvious in her voice that she was shaking. She must be really scared of the dark.

"Asshole, do you have a mouth? Talk. It's so creepy here. Where's the lady teach--" She stopped or more precisely, she was stopped. The door she was leaning on suddenly open which end her up falling down.

"Aaash!" She screamed trying to hold on something nearest to her. With this, she end up holding on Sasuke's shirt, pulling him with her.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed.

"It hurts." Sakura mumbled rubbing her head. It was still so dark. _Is this Naruto's plan? Where are we?_

Sasuke sat down, focusing his vision. Atleast, the moonbeam reaches the place they were currently on. He remembered that he was on top of her minutes ago. But he didn't touch her.. _yet._

First, because he was a gentleman and second, he was startled feeling the cold and wet floor.

_Fuck, we're inside the bathroom._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura unconsciously used the suffix on him. Sasuke didn't reply, he was still clearing his mind up. Sasuke stood up. He reached for the door and tried to move the knob. But damnit it wouldn't open.

"It's lock."

* * *

"Lock!? It can't be! It was open, I'm sure of it.." She was shaking hard. She hates dark places, dark wet places. It gives her nightmares.

She still didn't receive any reply from him. _What a jerk! Answer me!_

"Sasuke.." Sakura went over and sat beside him. He was still as quiet as Mickey Mouse.

"Don't worry, Naruto did this. He'll open the door any minute now." He whispered huskily, his breathing was uneven. She blushed hearing his voice. He was so hot. _Gawd.._

"Okay." She tried not to be too close to him incase he'll do something nasty, and incase she can't control herself when he'll do something nasty.

* * *

"Nice plan dobe." Neji glared at Naruto as he held the flashlight, it was dark: the only good part of Naruto's plan and it wasn't even part of his plan. The blackout was pure coincidental.

"Yeah! Of course, there's no other place as wet and dark than the.." Naruto smiled cheekily.

"The kitchen?" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. He has an IQ of 200 and it would be very shameful if someone hears about him joining Naruto's plan.

"Stupid. I'm going home." Gaara muttered and sighed deeply. _Shameful part of his childhood._

"The kitchen's great! Plus the unexpected blackout, the dark scenerio and.." He turned the faucet on, cold water ran down from the faucet.

"And it's wet. Look water." He exclaimed as if water was newly discovered substance.

"..." Silence rocked the kitchen. They really expected a good plan, they expected it to be the bathroom. They _**never**_ expected a _kitchen._

"And the only thing that is lacking to make my genius plan a huge success is the two of them!" He stopped and thought deeply.

_"Oi, where's teme and Sakura anyway?"_

* * *

**Boredteenager: **Longest chapter ever. Ahehehe... stupid Naruto.

**Review -shayver-**


	6. Wet and Wet

**Stolen Virginity**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**SIXTH CHAPTER:**

Wet and Wet

**Rated M**

* * *

**Day 3:** _3 weeks and 4 days _remaining.

"And the only thing that is lacking to make my genius plan a huge success is the two of them!" He stopped and thought deeply.

_"Oi, where's teme and Sakura anyway?"_

-

_Shit. What had just happened? _Sasuke asked himself. The room was pretty dark and cold. And doing something naughty to the little girl beside him in this very cold place is very appropriate.

Sasuke heard the little girl sighed. Her uneven breathing disturbed him. He doesn't know how long he can control himself. He's a boy afterall particularly a boy at the peak of his puberty.

_Damnit!_

Sakura sighed the thirteenth time. It was getting really late. The room was pretty dark and the only light was coming from the window seven feet above the ground.

That window is their only way out. But it was too small, even in her small frame... she would definitely have difficulties in fitting.

Her main problem was not really the window, but the guy beside her. She doesn't know when he would _attack _her in a way. He might be planning to devirginize her in this cold... dark and secluded place where only Sasuke could hear her screams when he decided to penetrate inside her.

_Stop thinking!_ She scolded herself. Just by plain thoughts of her doing _it _WITH him... sends shivers throughout her spine. That guy was a good kisser. _Damn.. he can be considered a pro._

Carefully, she tried to look at him. Even in the dark, she could still get a good view of his handsome face. She looked at his eyes which was shut close.

His eyelashes were long and dark. His nose was straight and beautiful and his lips... those damn luscious lips. _How many girl had he kissed with those lips?_ She wanted to ask him that question. If she was his first? Of course, she wasn't. She thought grimly.

_I'm not jealous!_ She said to herself. _Who said you are?_ Her innerself chuckled and never spoke again.

"Staring is bad, little girl." She heard him chuckled teasingly.

"Who said I was staring?" She fought back and received another chuckling reply.

"My eyes already adjusted in the dark. I can perfectly see you now and I can perfectly see how you stared at me and how your skirt shows more than I should see."

"Damn you, I hope your eyes burn in hell." She blushed and pulled her skirt down. _That annoying jerk, he was pretending that he didn't see me. _

"Oh, thank you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Silence enveloped the whole bathroom.

"So? What's your plan?" Sakura spoke, her voice echoed.

* * *

He looked at her blankly. She was asking him... his plan. Would she be happy if he told her that his plan was to hear her voice echo as she scream her name in this cold and damp place?

_So innocently cute._

"I don't have any." He gave her a short and meaningless reply. His eyes roamed around. He thanked God that his eyes already adjusted in the dim light.

He looked at the girl beside him who was looking at a small window. He knew what she was planning.

"We can't fit in there." He concluded. The window was the same size as a shoe box. It would be pretty small especially for him who was six feet tall. Well, maybe the midget beside him could fit, but he even doubt that she would.

"I know but atleast we could try. Look full moon." She pointed at the huge bright moon.

"Well? So what now?" He asked as he gawked at her erected nipples. The cold wind must have made it react. Staring at her ample breast and those perky nipples made his manhood hard. _Shit, there goes my erection._

"Uchiha, stand up."

"What?"

"Don't ask just stand up. Help me get out of this place." She said as she stood on the cover of the toilet bowl. Her short skirt was pretty advantageous because she can easily move around. It's also has a pretty advantageous view for him.

She climbed up. To reach the window, she needs a higher place. So she stood on the shower faucet. Her two hands almost touching the window.

"I doubt the shower faucet could hold your weight." He said.

"Just shut up and hold me."

"Nice panties." He smirked. She looked down at him and glared intensely as if saying, _"Continue to stare and I'll pull your freaking eyeballs out!"._

He didn't mind her glare. Besides, what's the big deal. He had seen those things a thousand times and even saw ladies more naked than her.

"Stop staring and help me push."

"Hn." He stood near her and supported her. It was easy for him to reach her small waist because of height advantage. The petite girl was trying her hard to push the window.

"A little more." She said, a smile formed on her pretty face.

She was about to have her finale 'push the window' GRAND opening which is the only way out when the faucet broke because it could no longer hold Sakura's weight.

The freaking rusty faucet broke and water came out of it. Lots and lots of it.

Sakura and Sasuke was extremely wet. The water continued to flow out of the faucet. Sakura rested her back at the cold wall as Sasuke faced her, his hand supporting his body. The two was panting hard.

"Damnit, so cold." He brushed his hair hotly making Sakura blushed inwardly.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he opened his eyes only to see a very very wet Sakura pressed on the wall with his arms in each side of her body, locking her on the spot.

Her white uniform blouse was wet... _very wet. _The uniform blouse she was wearing was clinging on her body which showed her figure quite seductively. Her black bra was becoming more visible and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her.

Her hair was dripping wet. _Damn. _The wetness was killing him, his testosterones were celebrating.

"Sasuke.." She moaned his name.

"Sasuke." She continued, not knowing that the sound of her voice makes Sasuke want to tear every single garment she's wearing.

_Shit._

And so he kissed her.

* * *

**Kitchen**

"Naruto, this is stupid and you are stupid." Shikamaru stated boredly, his hands were behind his head as he leans on the wall. The dobe was stupid. He repeat... stupid. _Kitchen?_ What a stupid plan. Everything is so stupidly troublesome.

"Neh? Shika-_KUN_, this is the best plan ever planned!" He smiled brightly as he looked for the flashlight. His plan was going well, he never expected that the blackout would have a very good timing.

"Don't call me Shika-kun." Shikamaru said annoyed. _Stupidly troublesome._

"I'm going home." Gaara said and motioned to leave... _the second time around. _Temari would definitely laugh at him for getting involve in this silly plan. He never expected that Uchiha would trust Naruto.

"I'm going with Gaara." Neji stated.

"Eh? You sure? Or are you going to look for Tenten?"

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto." Neji glared at him and continued walking. When did Tenten become part of their conversation anyway? That damn dobe would always brought her name in every conversation they have. Especially when he is so damn annoyed.

"Wait! Give me a chance! I'll prove to you all that my plan will be very successful. Besides, blackout... duh. It would be boring to go back to our homes. So let's just stay here and wait for him and _her."_ Naruto assured to them. Though stupid, they still agreed even Gaara.

"Hn." Neji nodded.

"I'm hungry... let's look for food." Lee complained as he rubbed his tummy. _My youthful face would sag if I will starve to death.!_

"Neji, get some banana.! We're going to make banana split delight!" Naruto instructed.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Neji glared at him for the nth time that evening, he really doesn't want someone to boss him around... even Uchiha... especially Uchiha, and he wouldn't allow himself to be bossed around by the freaking blonde boy.

"Pretty please." Naruto said with puppy eyes.

He didn't reply but unwillingly submitted to Naruto's request. He, too, was hungry. He went near the table with a basket full of fruits. As he was about to snatch some bananas, his hand touched something which is not an object.

It was soft and definitely it weren't bananas.

"Hyuuga?" Tenten exclaimed as she took her hand away from his as if she was touching a pot full of boiling water. She can barely see his face, but thank god she didn't because the she was ACTUALLY blushing.

"So that's why it took you so long to get the bananas, you were flirting with Tenten." Naruto chuckled wildly with eyes maliciously looking at the two.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut your mouth."

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke from behind. She was holding a flashlight.

"So everyone's here... I must say." Shikamaru said as he looked at Hinata and Tenten, of course with the exception of Ino.

"If everyone's here... then where do you think Sasuke and Sakura-chan are?" Naruto scratched his head.

"They must be making out." Shikamaru joked.

"Naaah." Everyone replied.

* * *

Sasuke with open mouth crushed his to hers. She was heavily breathing in and out. The pressure in front of her was driving her crazy.

"Sasuke.." Sakura moaned and tried to pry Sasuke off her. But her mind just couldn't control her body anymore which was definitely enjoying the contact. She was pushed on the cold wall as the water coming out from faucet continues to flow on them.

His mouth travelled from her jaws up to her luscious mouth. Sakura continued saying his name in a delightful way. Their kisses were wet. He can't even tell how long he was holding his breath. The only thing he knew is that she taste so good that he wanted to fuck her now.

"Aaah.. Sasuke."

"Say my name again." Sasuke snickered evilly as he left her mouth to lick the water flowing from the side of her neck. He could also taste her blood flowing from her skin as he bit her hard.

"Sasuke.. s-stop" Everytime she tells him to stop, the more he ravage her. Sasuke pulled away to look at her beautiful face.

"Sakura.. tell me you want me." He smirked, oh how he want to touch her in those places he hadn't touch before. Yes, he had sex with other women, but the excitement he gets in having thoughts of fucking Sakura is a lot more different than his past relationships.

He needs her and definitely wants her.

"Sakura.." He gave her a quick kiss and pulled away. Her wet her clung at the side of her face. He raked his wet hair making Sakura blushed at how hot Sasuke looked.

"Sakura.. tell me not to stop." His voice sounds like he was begging. Begging for her permission, permission to fuck her hard.

"Sasuke.."

He kissed her again not letting her speak. He was afraid that he wouldn't like her reply. Nevertheless, her reply doesn't matter, he will do what he want. But a part of him wanted her to submit to him fully.

He pulled again, looking at Sakura. Her eyes were closed and her mouth were slightly open.

"Sakura, open your eyes." She did what he commanded. Sakura stared at those lovely black orbs, he was freakingly hot.

Her panties were wet, not only because she was completely wet due to the water flowing from the faucet but also because his touches aroused her.

"Sakura."

Without any hesitation, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him in a hot and wet kiss. Sasuke was at first shock but kissed her back, just immediately their mouth touched.

It was once in a lifetime opportunity. You wouldn't see Haruno being the first one to kiss him.

He began to chew on her lips savagely and lifted her up. Sakura wrapped her long slender legs around Sasuke's muscular torso. Groaning, he inserted her tongue on her and sucked hers at the same time.

She pulled Sasuke closer as her grip on his hair tightened.

Sakura could feel his bulging member in between her legs. Sasuke pushed her member closer to hers and rubbed it a little. With this, Sakura moaned loudly.

His calloused hands held her hips and went inside her wet uniform up to her ample breasts. _Juicy._ Her breasts were round and just the right size to fit on his hands.

"Sasuke.. aaah." Sakura arched forward as Sasuke sucked her neck. Sasuke took his hands from her breasts and start to unbutton her blouse.

Fully aware of what was happening, Sakura tried to stop Sasuke's hands from unbuttoning her shirt. But her mind and body already had decided... they want Sasuke's touches.

Sasuke staring at her black bra, tried to reach for the hook to undo it.

"Sasuke.." And the next thing she knew, she wasn't wearing her bra anymore. Sasuke smirked between their kisses and inserted her bra inside his back pocket. _Souvenir._

Holding one breast in his hand, Sasuke sucked her neck one more time as he went lower and placed one of her breast in his mouth.

It was her first time feeling _it,_ and damn it was so good.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"Don't stop."

He smirked.

Sasuke was enjoying the sensation. He was sucking her nipples like a tasty lollipop. Oh how he wish this activity would not end. He needs to fuck her now, in that very spot.

_Fuck. You're making me insane._

* * *

"W-what about we look for them?" Hinata suggested. Everyone looked at each other and as if it was the best idea they had ever heard.

"Good idea." They all nodded and agreed.

They searched and looked everywhere and opened every door in the house. Whoa, the house was big, it would be a very good place to play house (their project).

Naruto reached the doorknob of a bathroom. He twisted it but it was lock.

"This door is so cool, the lock is located outside the room. So disfunctional." Naruto stated as everyone gathered around. With a small effort, he twisted the lock.

"Maybe, they're inside." Shikamaru said. That was the only room they haven't check.

_"There is only one way to find out."_

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Uh-oh, will they be caught in the act? I know what you're thinking... _what happened to Sakura's "I'm going to resist Sasuke kind of thing"?_ Well, I am giving importance to reality... who wouldn't give in to someone as hot as Sasuke? But don't worry... just wait for the next chapter to know the continuation. (smile).

I haven't written for a long time because I was busy with my schoolwork. Tsk. Tsk. Pressure. Graduating class. (sigh). I was also addicted to Ichigo and Rukia tandem. But what the heck, I'm still in love with sasusaku. Anyway, just wait for my next update December or maybe earlier than that. Don't worry, it wouldn't be that long. (smile). Review and spread the good news!


End file.
